decision
by kumiko hyuuga
Summary: Jika cinta bisa membuat seorang wanita bertahan untuk satu pria, mengapa cinta tidak bisa membuat seorang pria bertahan untuk satu wanita.* (Sakura). Wajar saja jika wanita itu datang padaku dengan membawa kemarahannya. Bagaimana tidak? aku telah merebut suaminya. Koreksi, aku tidak merebutnya, aku hanya memaksanya untuk berbagi.* (Matsuri).
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Kumiko Hyuuga**

**Standard warning applied. **_**No flame, please**_**. **_**No copycat!**_

**Inspired by novel istana kedua.**

**Enjoy.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-DECISION-**

**.**

**.**

**. **

_Aku merupakan wanita yang paling berbahagia._

_Memiliki suami yang kutahu sangat menyayangi dan juga mencintaiku._

_Dialah belahan jiwaku._

_Aku merupakan wanita yang paling berbahagia._

_Memiliki putra yang cerdas nan membanggakan._

_Dialah buah hatiku._

_Aku merupakan wanita yang paling berbahagia._

_karena aku memiliki mereka berdua._

_Aku merupakan wanita yang paling berbahagia._

**_-hingga sebulan yang lalu._**

**_dan untuk sekarang?_**

**_Aku tidak tahu apakah aku masih bisa merasakan perasaan itu lagi._**

0- **decision** -0

Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan menghadapi kejadian seperti ini. Kejadian yang juga dialami oleh ibuku bertahun-tahun lalu. Kejadian dimana aku tidak pernah bisa mengerti mengapa ibuku (pada akhirnya) hanya berdiam diri saja, seolah hal itu tidak pernah terjadi. Ya, kejadian dimana akhirnya ibuku mengetahui bahwa ayahku **menikah lagi** dengan wanita lain. Dan aku tidak ingin seperti ibuku, aku tidak ingin hanya berdiam diri. Aku ingin menyelamatkan keluagaku. Aku tidak mau putraku merasakan hal yang sama denganku yang tidak bisa mencintai kedua orang tuanya sepenuh hati, karena keputusan yang mereka ambil bertahun lalu itu. Aku menyayangi ibuku, sangat- tapi aku menyesalkan keuputusannya yang terkesan _pasrah _saja menerima kenyataan pahit itu. Ibuku berhak bahagia. Dan ayahku, aku tidak membencinya. Sungguh. Lagipula ayahku masih sangat menyayangiku, walaupun ia memiliki istri dan anak-anaknya yang lain. Aku hanya tidak bisa menghormatinya sepenuh hati, seperti sebelumnya. Itula yang menjadi alasanku berada disini, di depan rumah yang menjadi **istana kedua bagi suamiku dan istri keduanya**.

Apa kalian tahu? aku gugup saat ini, sungguh sangat gugup. Aku takut tidak bisa mengontrol emosiku lebih jauh lagi, bagaimana kalau aku hanya akan memperkeruh masalah kami nantinya? Tidak! Demi Tuhan, aku hanya ingin keluargaku utuh kembali seperti enam bulan yang lalu, sebelum aku tahu ada nyonya Sabaku yang lain selainku. Setelah menghela napas berat, akhirnya Sakura memberanikan diri untuk memasuki rumah itu.

Ting-tong.

"Tunggu sebentar." Seru seorang wanita dari dalam rumah.

0- **decision**-0

Matsuri baru saja akan menidurkan bayinya, ketika dia mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi.

"Tunggu sebentar." serunya dari dalam rumah. "Maaf, anda mencari sia-" pertanyaannya tergantung begitu mengetahui siapa tamunya malam ini.

Dia tahu, sangat tahu siapa wanita yang berdiri dihadapannya saat ini. Wanita itu adalah istri pertama dari suaminya. Wanita yang sangat dicintai oleh

suaminya.

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu." Kata Sakura memulai pembicaraan.

Dia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruang yang baru saja dimasukinya itu, aneh- hanya ada foto wanita ini dan bayinya. Tidak ada foto Gaara. Seakan mengetahui apa yang ada dalam benak Sakura, Matsuri lantas berkata, "Gaara-_sama_ tidak suka berfoto dan saya menghormati keinginannya."

Deg. Deg. Mendengar nama suaminya disebut membuat hatinya berdesir perih.

"Aku tidak akan membuang waktumu percuma, aku hanya ingin mengatakan, tolong tinggalkan suamiku. Kembalikan Gaara padaku, demi anakku." Kata

Sakura tegas.

Matsuri sudah menduga kalimat itu yang akan diucapkan wanita ini. Dia memejamkan matanya sebentar. Sungguh dia pun seorang wanita, dia paham mengapa Sakura mengatakan hal itu. Tapi dari awal dia memang sudah menyakiti hati wanita ini. Dan dia tidak bisa melepaskan Gaara begitu saja, setelah semua penderitaan yang ia alami. Kehilangan orang tua yang dibunuh di depan matamu sendiri lalu diperkosa berkali-kali, diperlakukan secara tidak manusiawi oleh kerabatnya sendiri. Dan akhirnya setelah ia bisa kabur dari tempat mengerikan itu, dia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ia sedang mengandung. Dia merasa hidupnya berakhir saat mengetahui hal itu dan berniat bunuh diri. Lantas ia bertemu Gaara yang hampir saja menabraknya, Gaara kemudian membantunya untuk mempertahankan anaknya, mempertahankan hidupnya. Sampai akhirnya ia melahirkan seorang putri kecil dan Gaara tetap ada untuknya. Saat itu dia tahu, Gaara sudah berkeluarga, tapi dia tidak ingin kehilangan Gaara, dia tidak ingin kehilangan kebaikannya, dia tidak ingin kehilangan pelindungnya lagi. Tidak. Dia tidak bisa melepas Gaara.

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa melepas Gaara-sama." jawab Matsuri.

Sakura terhenyak mendengar jawaban Matsuri. Dia menekan giginya kuat-kuat, mencoba untuk tidak emosi.

"Aku tahu alasan Gaara menikahimu. Aku bisa memaafkan hal itu, tapi aku tidak ingin kalian meneruskan hal ini. Demi anakku, sekali lagi **kembalikan ****Gaara padaku**, Matsuri-san." Persetan jika Sakura terlihat seperti wanita yang menyedihkan, jika ia harus memohon-mohon pada wanita itu untuk mendapatkan Gaara lagi, akan ia lakukan agar rumah tangganya utuh kembali.

"Aku tahu, Gaara-sama belum melihatku sebagai seorang wanita. Tapi mulai saat ini, aku akan membuatnya melihatku seperti ia melihatmu. Kau sudah memiliki begitu banyak kebahagiaan Sakura-san, tidak bisakah kau berbagi kebahagiaan itu denganku? Kau juga pasti sudah mendengar kisahku dan sekarang kau memintaku untuk melepas Gaara-sama? Bagaimana mungkin? Sementara dia adalah satu-satunya yang menjadi kebahagiaan dalam hidupku!" pekik Matsuri.

**PLAAK!**

Sakura tidak lagi bisa menahan emosinya, ia menampar Matsuri. Sekujur tubuhnya gemetar menahan amarah yang meluap dihatinya.

Dia hendak mengeluarkan makiannya untuk wanita egois dihadapannya, ketika ia mendengar sebuah suara bariton yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Matsuri, ada yang ingin ak-"

Suara yang sama yang selalu bisa menjadi penenang untuknya selama bertahun-tahun, kini malah menjadi suara yang membuat hatinya berdenyut menyakitkan.

0- **decision**-0

"Sa-Sakura..." ujar Gaara terbata.

Wanita yang dari tadi siang dicarinya, kini berada dihadapannya. Dengan sorot mata yang menggambarkan luka yang teramat sangat, wanita terkasihnya itu kini memandangnya. Tadi siang ia baru saja mengetahui kalau istrinya ternyata sudah tahu tentang pernikahan keduanya, pernikahan yang ia tahu betul akan memporak-porandakan hidupnya bersama wanita terkasih dihadapannya itu. Namun hal itu tetap dilakukannya, karena dia tidak bisa membiarkan Matsuri melakukan percobaan bunuh diri yang ketiga kalinya saat itu, setelah ia berkata pada Matsuri bahwa ia tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaan Matsuri untuk menjadikannya sebagai istri kedua. Namun, bukan hal itu yang paling membuatnya merasa bersalah dan menyesal. Hal yang paling membuatnya merasa bersalah adalah karena dia pernah menyentuh Matsuri. Dia memang brengsek dan seorang bajingan. Dia memang pantas dibenci Sakura, tapi dia tak kan membiarkan Sakura meninggalkannya, karena itulah dia ada disini. Untuk menceraikan Matsuri. Tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi pada wanita itu nantinya. Dia akan berusaha memperbaiki kesalahannya. Ya, dia memang seorang brengsek yang egois.

"Sakura... aku, kumohon izinkan aku memperbaiki kesalahanku." kata Gaara pada akhirnya, ia mendekati istri pertamanya itu. Mengabaikan Matsuri yang masih memegang pipinya yang memerah.

Tangan Sakura terkepal kuat. "Apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk memperbaikinya Gaara-sama? Aku sudah meminta istri kedua-mu itu untuk melepaskanmu dan dia bilang tidak bisa. Jadi apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk memperbaiknya, Hn?" kata Sakura sambil menuding Matsuri. Matanya berkilat marah, ya... ia kini tidak lagi memandang suaminya dengan tatapan terluka, hanya ada amarah disana.

Gaara tersentak mendengar panggilan Sakura untuknya. Dia tetap memandang Sakura yang kini memandangnya dengan tatapan marah dan -benci?

_Semuanya memang salahmu, Gaara dan kau harus segera memperbaikinya_. ujarnya dalam hati.

Gaara mengambil sebelah tangan Sakura. Menggenggamnya erat, kemudian menghadap Matsuri.

"Dari awal aku tidak bisa melepas Sakura, kau tahu itu Matsuri. Jadi, aku akan menceraikanmu." ujar Gaara.

Matsuri tak kuasa menahan air matanya, ia tahu kalau Sakura selalu menjadi prioritas utama Gaara, tapi saat akhirnya Gaara menyentuhnya sebulan yang lalu. Ia tidak bisa memupus harapannya bahwa suatu saat Gaara bisa mencintainya juga. Ia bisa merasakan dengan jelas besarnya rasa cinta yang dimiliki oleh Gaara maupun Sakura. Sanggupkah ia membuat Gaara mencintainya seperti itu? Meskipun ia harus menyakiti hati Sakura lagi bahkan mungkin membuat Gaara menderita. Ia yakin bisa membuat Gaara mencintainya, yang ia butuhkan hanyalah kesempatan dan waktu bersama Gaara lebih banyak lagi. Jadi, ketika ia kini memiliki kesempatan itu, haruskah ia mundur? Tidak! Matsuri tidak bisa melakukannya. Ia akan membuat Gaara mencintainya. Ia pasti bisa membuat Gaara memandangnya sebagai seorang wanita, meskipun harus membuatnya menjadi wanita paling jahat sekalipun.

Gaara masih menggenggam tangan Sakura erat, berharap dengan begitu dia bisa sedikit saja mengurangi rasa perih dari luka yang ia torehkan pada Sakura-nya. Sementara itu Matsuri tiba-tiba pergi dari hadapan mereka berdua menuju kamarnya. Gaara merasakan was-was seketika, apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Matsuri? Dan hatinya benar-benar mencelos begitu ia melihat Matsuri kembali dan membawa sesuatu. Sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang karena rasa takut yang teramat sangat.

Sebuah** _testpack_**.

"Aku tidak bisa Gaara-sama, aku... aku hamil, anak kita berdua. Maafkan aku." ujar Matsuri sambil menyerahkan_ testpack _itu ke arah Sakura dan Gaara. Genggaman Gaara terlepas, pikirannya kosong. Dia terduduk lemas dan menundukkan kepalanya. Kini dia bukan hanya telah menggoreskan sebuah luka di hati Sakura, tapi ia juga telah menghancurkan hatinya.

Sementara Sakura, ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, ia hanya menahan suara isakannya dengan kedua tangannya. Hal yang sia-sia karena airmatanya bahkan tidak bisa berhenti. Ia pun terduduk lemas di sebelah Gaara, sementara isakannya makin terdengar jelas. Gaara sendiri tidak kuasa menahan diri untuk tidak merengkuh wanita disampingnya. Sakura berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan Gaara, tapi Gaara makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Wanitanya menangis dan itu karenanya. Dia yang membuat Sakura menangis.

"Lepaskan aku brengsek!" pekik Sakura.

Dia berkali-kali memukul-mukul dada Gaara. Tapi sia-sia, pelukan Gaara malah semakin menguat, membuatnya merasakan lelah yang luar biasa. Lelah secara fisik dan batin. Hingga akhirnya, Sakura hanya diam tergugu. Tak berapa lama Sakura merasakan pundaknya basah. Dia tahu Gaara menangis tapi itu bahkan tidak bisa mengurangi rasa benci yang kini hadir dihatinya. Akhirnya setelah Sakura bisa mengontrol emosinya. Ia memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Gaara.

"Kau pernah menyentuhnya Gaara?" tanya Sakura.

Sungguh jika nanti Gaara menjawab tidak, dia bisa menerima Gaara kembali, melupakan kejadian menyakitkan ini dan rela berbagi status dengan Matsuri. Asalkan Gaara tidak pernah menyentuh wanita itu. Asalkan ia tidak berbagi tubuh dan hati suaminya. Sungguh ia rela.

Tubuh Gaara menegang mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. Dan itu tidak luput dari perhatian Sakura, karena tentu saja, mereka masih berpelukan. Membuat hati Sakura semakin nyeri.

"Jawab aku, Gaara!" kata Sakura putus asa.

Sementara itu, rasa bersalah menyeruak di hati Matsuri, baru pertama kali ia melihat penolongnya itu nampak menderita seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku Sakura-san, Maafkan aku Gaara-sama." ujarnya lirih.

"Diam Matsuri!" perintah Gaara.

Matsuri terhenyak mendengarnya. Baru kali ini Gaara membentaknya. Masihkah ia punya keyakinan bahwa ia bisa memenangkan hati Gaara nantinya?

"Jawab aku Gaara!" ulang Sakura tak sabar.

Gaara tak bisa mengelak lebih jauh lagi. Dia tahu, dia mulai kehilangan wanitanya kini, dia kehilangan kepercayaan Sakura dan bahkan mungkin ia akan kehilangan putranya. Yang bisa ia lakukan kini adalah mengeratkan pelukannya sebelum ia tidak bisa lagi memeluk wanita yang sangat dicintainya ini. Sambil menangis akhirnya, ia berkata, "Aku.. aku memang pernah menyentuhnya. Maaf...Maafkan aku."

Cukup sudah, habis semua harapan Sakura. Ia tidak bisa lagi menolerir hal ini. Dengan sisa kekuatannya, ia meminta Gaara melepaskan pelukannya. Mengangkat wajahnya lalu memandang suaminya. Dia bisa melihat jelas rasa takut bercampur rasa bersalah yang terpancar dari kedua matanya.

"Kalau begitu..." Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya, ia menelan ludahnya dengan bersusah payah. "Aku juga tidak punya pilihan lain, Gaa-kun." ujarnya pelan sambil mengusap wajah suaminya untuk terakhir kalinya. Gaara menangkap tangan lembut istrinya.

"Tidak, kumohon, jangan lakukan ini padaku." pinta Gaara. "Aku tidak bisa tanpamu Sakura, aku tidak ingin membiarkan Rei membenciku, kumohon jangan lakukan ini padaku."

"Ini konsekuensimu Gaara, Aku... aku tidak bisa menerimamu lagi. Dan ingat, kau masih punya Matsuri dan calon anakmu." kata Sakura sambil menangis, menatap sendu suaminya. Gaara mendelik, ia tersadar akan sesuatu. Sakura menyadari apa yang dipikirkan Gaara. Ia langsung berkata, "kau bukan orang yang seperti itu, Gaa-kun. Orang tuamu dan Rei tahu kalau kau adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab. Jadi jangan lakukan hal itu."

_Heh, bahkan Sakura bisa mengerti apa yang baru saja kau rencanakan, Bodoh. Kurang apa isterimu ini sampai kau tega melakukan hal ini padanya. _kata hati Gaara.

"Kau tahu Gaara, sejak dulu aku selalu bertanya-tanya." Kata Sakura sambil berdiri lalu menghapus air matanya. "Jika cinta bisa membuat seorang wanita bertahan untuk satu pria, mengapa cinta tidak bisa membuat satu pria bertahan dengan seorang wanita? Dan kini aku tahu jawabannya, mungkin.. mungkin yang aku kira kau rasakan untukku sejak dulu itu, bukanlah cinta." Gaara terhenyak mendengarnya dan kali ini ia sama sekali tidak berani menatap Sakura. Dia mencintai Sakura, dia tahu pasti itu. Tapi memangnya dengan apalagi dia bisa menyanggah kata-kata istrinya. Setelah apa yang dilakukannya?

"Dan Matsuri, tadi kau memintaku untuk berbagi kebahagianku denganmu bukan? Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi tidak dengan cara membaginya denganmu, aku akan memberikan seluruh kebahagianku itu. Tapi aku minta satu hal padamu, jangan mengusik putraku dulu, sampai aku bisa memberi pengertian untuknya bahwa ayahnya tidak lagi hanya miliknya seorang. Bisakah kau lakukan hal itu?" kata Sakura " Aku yakin itu tidak akan memakan waktu yang lama, Rei anak yang kuat dan dia juga cerdas, jadi dia pasti bisa menerimanya." ujar Sakura menambahkan.

"Sakura...kumohon..." pinta Gaara menyela.

"Maaf, aku **TIDAK **bisa Gaara! Kau tahu betul aku tidak bisa menolerir hal ini, aku tidak ingin seperti ibuku. Aku tidak ingin sebuah rumah tangga yang tidak bisa memberikan kebahagian untukku, untuk anakku dan juga untukmu. Dengan apalagi aku bisa percaya padamu Hah? Atas dasar apalagi aku bisa berbagi kasih denganmu? Sementara aku sendiri merasa **jijik** denganmu!"

"Dan kau tidak bisa meninggalkan tanggung jawabmu disini, ada mereka yang harus kau sayangi. Soal Rei, Rei anak yang kuat, dia anakku. Saat besar nanti, dia pasti bisa tetap menyayangimu. Aku tahu itu. Karena dia anakku. Kita masih bisa jadi partner yang baik untuk menjadi orang tuanya, tapi kita tak lagi bisa jadi partner yang baik sebagai suami-istri. Jadi tolong, ceraikan aku!" Sakura akhirnya tidak mampu membendung emosinya lagi. Air mata yang tadi sudah berhenti, akhirnya keluar lagi. Membuat matanya kembali basah.

Sakura mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipinya kasar, "Lusa, aku akan mengirim surat cerai untukmu, jangan lakukan hal bodoh lagi Gaara. Tiga hari ini kau bisa hidup dengan baik tanpaku, tanpa melihat Rei sekalipun, jadi mengapa tidak kita teruskan seperti ini saja? Dan pastikan setelah kita bercerai. istrimu tidak mengganggu putraku dulu sampai beberapa saat." Sakura tidak tahan lagi, dia harus segera beranjak dari rumah ini. Dan sebelum dia benar- benar keluar dia membisikan sesuatu di telinga Matsuri.

**"Semoga kau bahagia, Matsuri."**

0- **decision**-0

Matsuri mematung mendengar bisikan Sakura. Ia hanya bisa meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa yang ia lakukan benar karena ia sudah menjadi istri Gaara sekarang, ia bahkan tidak meminta Sakura untuk berpisah dengan Gaara. Ia hanya meminta Sakura untuk bersedia membagi kebahagian yang belum pernah dirasakannya. Hanya itu, apakah itu salah? Sakura memintaku untuk meninggalkan Gaara demi anaknya, lalu bagaimana dengan anakku sendiri? Tidakkah ia pantas mendapatkan kesempatan untuk berbahagia? ujar Matsuri dalam hati. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca lagi, ia mengusap perutnya.

_Ibu akan melakukan apapun agar kau bisa mendapatkan kasih sayang ayahmu, nak. _hatinya bergumam lirih sambil memandang dewa penolongnya.

Namun, alangkah kagetnya Matsuri karena tak berapa lama kemudian Gaara memukul meja kaca yang ada disampingnya hingga pecah. Matsuri gemetar ketakutan dan panik karena darah yang mengucur dari tangan Gaara. Apalagi kemudian Gaara berteriak lalu menggumamkan nama Sakura. Hatinya mencelos melihatnya, dewa penolongnya terlihat menyedihkan sekarang. Dan ini karenanya, benarkah ini salahnya? Bukankah waktu itu Gaara tidak menolak malah menikmati persetubuhan mereka? Walaupun hanya sekali, tapi benih Gaara benar-benar tumbuh di rahimnya. Bukankah itu keajaiban? Lalu mengapa ini hanya menjadi salahnya?

Dengan takut-takut, ia mendekati Gaara, "Gaara-sama, kumohon jangan seperti ini. Tanganmu sampai terluka." ia mencoba meraih tangan Gaara.

"Berhenti! Jangan. sentuh. aku."

Deg. Nyut. Sakit, itulah yang dirasakan Matsuri sekarang, tapi ia tidak akan mundur, ia tidak bisa mundur.

"Tapi..."belum sempat ia menyelesaikan perkataannya. Gaara sudah membentaknya lagi.

"Kubilang jangan sentuh aku!" Tak lama kemudian, terdengar tangisan bayi. Matsuri terkesiap, air matanya luruh. Ia ingin memprotes Gaara, tapi Gaara sudah kembali membentaknya. "Urus bayimu!" Gaara kemudian bangkit dan meninggalkan rumah dengan suara pintu yang berdebam.

Sementara Matsuri baru saja merasakan sakit yang lebih parah dibanding penderitaannya dulu. _Mengapa hidupku harus begini, Tuhan? _ujarnya dalam hati.

**TBC**

**Hello! Minna-san! **

**Ini adalah fic yang harus saya buat, kenapa? karena saya sebal dengan ending novel istana kedua karya asma nadia yang baru saya baca, jadilah ****daripada saya bete karena ending yang tidak jelas, akhirnya aku bikin ending sendiri, cuma ganti nama, watak dan sedikit plotnya dirubah sesuai ****keinginanku. Abisannya saya ga suka sama karakter Gaara (atau Pras kalo dinovelnya). Pengecut banget, ga punya prinsip. Pengen ngegetok tuh orang kalau ****bener-bener ada. Sebenarnya, saya jadi punya kesimpulan yang ekstrim ketika baca novel itu, aku jadi punya kesimpulan gini: segimanapun ****bagusnya seorang cowok memahami agama, tetap saja tidak menjamin dia akan setia, apalagi jika lingkungannya ternyata mendukungnya untuk ****selingkuh atau nikah lagi bahkan. #lirikpacarhehe...**

**Tapi bener deh itu novel beneran bikin mata bengkak. T_T. Mbak asma memang jago deh. ^^**

**Endingya saya bikin jadi tiga part. Part terakhir udah hampir beres, tapi saya mau publish yang ini dulu deh.**

**Semoga reader suka ya. =D**

**Regard**

**KUMIKO HYUUGA**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Kumiko Hyuuga**

**Standard warning applied. **_**No flame, please**_**. **_**No copycat!**_

**Inspired by novel istana kedua.**

**Enjoy.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-DECISION-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

****Haruno Sakura terlihat tergesa-gesa memasuki sebuah rumah yang dihuninya selama menjadi istri dari seorang Sabaku Gaara. Ya, istri. Hatinya miris mengingat hal itu. Ya Tuhan, ini rasanya sangat sakit. Mengapa harus keluarganya yang mendapat cobaan seperti ini?

Sakura tahu seberapa besar pun ia mencintai suaminya, perceraian tetap akan menjadi keputusannya untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Menyelesaikan? Benarkah dengan perceraian maka semuanya, segalanya akan selesai? Sakura sendiri tidak tahu pasti, yang hanya bisa ia lakukan saat ini adalah menangis, merenung dan meminta petunjuk pada Tuhan, petunjuk bahwa keputusan yang akan ia ambil adalah hal yang benar untuk dirinya, putranya, suaminya, perempuan itu dan juga ... _anak perempuan itu_.

Air matanya mengalir lagi mengingat Gaara ternyata mempunyai anak dari perempuan itu. Untunglah putranya sudah ia titipkan di rumah Ino sehingga ia tidak akan kaget melihat ibunya pulang dengan keadaan yang menyedihkan. Sakura tidak bisa menitipkan putranya di rumah ibunya atau ibu mertuanya. Karena ia tahu, semuanya akan tambah pelik jika keluarganya tahu. Walaupun Sakura tahu, lambat laun masalah ini pasti tercium oleh keluarganya. Tapi ia ingin sebisa mungkin menyelesaikan masalah rumah tangganya sendiri, oh salah, mungkin bukan sendiri tapi berdua dengan suaminya tepatnya.

Dan sepertinya itu benar, karena tak berapa lama Sakura mendengar suara mobil berhenti dan pintu yang didobrak kasar. Memang benar, sepertinya masalah ini tak bisa ia selesaikan sendiri.

"Sakura..." Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Gaara ketika ia akhirnya bisa menemukan Sakura. Lega. Takut. Kalut dan bersalah semuanya ia rasakan dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Berhenti, jangan sentuh aku." ucap Sakura kasar.

Gaara terpaku, egonya terusik. Sangat. Tapi ia menuruti Sakura. Penampilan Gaara sama kacaunya dengan Sakura. Ini sangat berat untuknya. Gaara tahu, ia harus berkata dengan hati-hati agar ia tidak kehilangan Sakura dan Rei.

"Aku tahu kesalahanku teramat besar, sayang. Tapi, kumohon, aku memohon dengan sangat jangan ambil keputusan itu. Perceraian kita tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalah akibat dari kesalahanku. Aku ... aku tahu, semuanya tidak akan cukup jika hanya dengan permintaan maaf dariku, tapi juga tidak benar jika kita mengedepankan ego kita sayang..."

Sakura menghela napas, mencoba untuk berpikir tenang. "Lalu, hal apa yang menurutmu benar Gaara? Apa yang harus kita lakukan dengan keluarga ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan rasa sakit ini?" ucapnya sambil menatap Gaara.

Gaara menutup matanya sejenak, air mata juga mulai mengalir di wajahnya. _Tuhan..._ ia bergumam dalam hati, _kumohon berikan aku kesempatan dan kekuatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahanku._

"Aku akan meninggalkannya, seperti yang seharusnya kulakukan dari dulu, aku bersedia mendapatkan hukuman apapun darimu Sakura tapi tidak dengan menceraikanku. Apapun akan kulakukan untuk menebus dosaku padamu, apapun sayang... jadi kumohon berikan aku kesempatan." mohon Gaara.

Sakura mendengus, "Kau bilang kita jangan mengedepankan ego, tapi lihat apa yang baru saja kau katakan. Kau egois. Kau tidak memikirkan perasaanku dan perasaan perempuan itu. Kau hanya memikirkan keinginanmu saja!"

"Justru aku sangat memikirkan perasaanmu, Sakura!" ujar Gaara kalap."Kau sangat terluka karenaku, karena kebodohanku. Aku ingin menebusnya, aku ingin memperbaikinya... kumohon Sakura...Aku sangat mencin-"

"Cukup! Jangan kau teruskan!" ujar Sakura tak kalah kalap. "Aku membenci kata itu! Aku tidak bisa mempercayaimu lagi, Gaara. Tidak bisakah kau lihat itu? Kadang tidak semua hal bisa diperbaiki, kadang tidak semua hal bisa kembali kekeadaannya semula setelah dihancurkan. Kau tahu itu kan?"

"Tidak! Saku..."

"Kau bilang kau akan melakukan apapun untuk menebus dosamu kan? Aku sudah cukup senang mendengarnya, perpisahan diantara kita adalah hukumanmu Gaara. Jadi bisakah kau lakukan itu?"

"Demi Tuhan Sakura! Bisakah kau tidak keras kepala? Aku bilang apapun, asal aku tidak kehilanganmu, jadi singkirkan kata cerai dalam pikiranmu! Karena aku tidak akan pernah menceraikanmu!"

Kali ini giliran Sakura yang memejamkan matanya. Ini tak kan mudah, Sakura. Dan akhirnya, ia memilih cara yang cukup ekstrim agar Gaara mau menceraikannya.

"Apa yang kau rasakan saat kau bercinta dengan perempuan itu? Apakah dia bisa lebih memuaskanmu dibanding aku?"

Gaara terhenyak. Tidak sampai sedetik, dia sudah menyudutkan Sakura ke dinding dengan bunyi yang cukup mengerikan dan diiringi jeritan tertahan dari Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu?" ujar Gaara. Matanya berkilat marah.

Sakura balas menatap Gaara."Apa? Aku hanya menyuarakan isi hatiku Sabaku Gaara? Perlu kuulangi? Aku hanya bertanya apa yang- "

Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan perkataannya, tangan Gaara sudah mencengkram bahunya kuat sehingga membuat Sakura meringis kembali.

"Perlukah kau mengungkit kesalahanku Saku...? Sampai sejauh inikah kau ingin berpisah denganku?"

"Tidak! Kau tidak tahu sebesar apa keinginanku untuk berpisah denganmu! Karena kau tidak tahu pertanyaan-pertanyaan apalagi yang berputar dikepalaku tentang kenapa kau melakukan semua ini padaku. Kenapa harus kau yang terus berada disisi perempuan itu untuk menolongnya? Padahal Kankurou yang seharusnya bisa melakukannya. Padahal yang menabraknya bukan kau, tapi juga Kankurou, karena justru dialah yang menyetir! Lalu mengapa kau menikahinya? Karena kau itu seorang Sabaku Gaara, demi Tuhan, kenapa kau tunduk hanya dengan ancaman bunuh dirinya?"

Gaara kembali terhenyak, perlahan melepaskan cengkramannya di bahu Sakura. Lalu menatap Sakura, mencari adakah kesempatan baginya di iris emerald itu.

"Dan kau tahu, seberapa kerasnya pun kau mencoba meyakinkanku, apapun perkataanmu, apapun alasanmu melakukannya aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Kau tahu, aku juga memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan bahwa mungkin semuanya tidak seburuk apa yang kupikirkan, tidak seburuk kelihatannya, mungkin ada alasan yang membenarkanmu melakukan semua ini, tapi semuanya percuma, aku tidak bisa menerimanya karena aku tidak bisa mempercayaimu lagi."

Setelah Sakura menyelesaikan perkataannya. Gaara tahu kesempatan itu tak ada untuknya. Tidak sekarang mungkin. Ia hanya bisa menumpukan kepalanya di bahu Sakura.

"Aku ingin bercerai karena aku ingin bebas dari kewajibanku sebagai istri. Aku ingin menenangkan diri, menenangkan diri dari pikiran bahwa kau memang tertarik padanya. Sampai aku bisa berpikir bahwa semuanya yang terjadi, memang seharusnya terjadi. Tidak lagi berpikir mengapa ini terjadi. Aku berjanji setelah kita bercerai, kau, aku, dan juga putra kita akan tetap berbahagia." kata Sakura sambil terisak, ia juga mulai memeluk Gaara yang kemudian dibalas oleh Gaara.

Sakura kemudian berkata lagi "Mungkin aku egois. Dan kau juga egois, tapi aku bukan hanya memikirkan hubungan antara kita, aku memikirkan Rei dan juga anakmu yang lain. Ini yang terbaik Gaara."

Gaara semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, "Maaf... maafkan aku..."

Dan akhirnya mereka menangis dalam kalut dan rasa kehilangan.

**. . .decision. . . **

Dua bulan setelah kejadian itu, akhirnya Gaara dan Sakura resmi bercerai. Hal ini tentunya mengejutkan banyak pihak, apalagi keluarga Sakura dan Gaara sendiri. Keluarga Gaara marah besar begitu mengetahui penyebab perceraian mereka adalah Gaara sendiri, tapi kemudian mereka hanya bisa menerima perceraian tersebut. Adapun keluarga Sakura mendukung keputusan mereka.

Perceraian itu sebetulnya tidak membawa perubahan besar untuk Rei, putra mereka. Karena memang Gaara masih sering melakukan hal-hal yang biasa mereka lakukan bersama seperti sarapan pagi, mengantar ke sekolah, menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama dan lainnya. Perceraian itu hanya menjadi legalitas bahwa Sakura maupun Gaara tidak lagi mempunyai kewajiban yang pernah mereka emban sebelumnya. Hanya itu dan semuanya berlalu dengan baik, sebagaimana yang diinginkan oleh Sakura. Kebahagiaan itu ada untuk putranya, untuknya dan untuk Gaara.

Mungkin.

**-TBC-**

**Hello minna-san, saya mau minta maaf karena ternyata chapter kedua kemarin tidak seperti yang seharusnya. Dan yah, inilah chapter 2 yang seharusnya, semoga suka ya..**

**regard**

**kumiko hyuuga**


End file.
